The Carnation Letters
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: Joseph is sent to Scotland to protect the King's brother and Clarisse is a wreck. Their only means of communication are letters to one another. Confessions, humor, tragedy and a beautiful love story grows. Set a year before PD1 and how it branched to PD2.
1. Ch1: Painful News

_Let me tell you a story that bares repeating…._

Clarisse entered her husband's study. Joseph stood with his back to her and her husband King Rupert sat behind his desk. Another young man in his mid-thirties stood slightly off to the side.

"Ah Clarisse. I'm glad you're here." Rupert claimed rising from his chair.

"I'd like you to meet Mark Jacobson. Mark is here as your new bodyguard."

"But Joseph is my bodyguard."

"He was until this morning. Clarisse, Joseph here is leaving us. After the attempt on my brother Henry's life, I must see to it that he's protected. I want the best and Joseph here is the best. I'm sending him to Glasgow."

Clarisse moved to her husband's side. This wasn't about reinforcing his decision; rather it was to read Joseph's expression. There wasn't anything about him that she didn't know including his emotions. But for once the expression was confusing, and unreadable. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe but bravery in the face of fear was her strongsuit and she'd use it.

"I envy you, Joseph. Scotland is absolutely breathtaking and one of my favorite places to visit. The castle won't be the same without you." She said nearly choking on the syrup that pouring from her lying tongue.

"And I them, your Majesty." He said looking right past her.

"Rupert, dear, if you'll excuse me, Gretta has arranged a garden party at her new villa. I musn't be late."

"Of course my dear. Joseph will be taking the chopper with me to Esquire City and flying out tonight. I don't want Henry alone longer than he has to be. His head of security let that would-be assassin into the gates and I find him incompetent. I will be in Esquire for two or three days." He reached over and kissed her hand.

Clarisse wanted to rip it from his lips and punch him with it. Rather she gave Joseph the same hand as if to cleanse it.

"Best of luck to you, Jospeh." She said forcing herself to look into his eyes. How she wished she hadn't. The pain inside her was massive.

With grace she kissed Rupert goodbye and walked from the room. She dismissed her lady's maids and headed for the stable. Quickly she changed into her riding gear and escorted her horse through the back doors. Her horse Ellington was only to happy to run and soon they were down the other end of the grounds and heading into the woods.

Only when she reached the clearing near the waterfall and rock formations, did she stop. She tied Ellington to the large oak tree in the middle of a grassy area and walked to the boulder that sat near the water's edge. And it was there on that rock that she let her heart break out of chest.

The water was so loud from the falls that she didn't have to bury her head in proper, queenly cries. Her sobs marched on and on. How could it be happening? In twelve years he'd never been away from her. Not for one day. He was her best friend and even more than Rupert had been. At times she'd even felt guilty about that. She and Joseph had strictly a platonic friendship but at times she felt like she was hiding him as a lover; And so for all of that she cried.

Then suddenly he was there, his hand on her shoulder. She stood up and seeing his tender smile, she fell apart in his arms. He held her in silence until her sobs subsided.

"I'm so sorry Joseph. I guess I'm not very good at saying goodbye."

The tears in her eyes made it nearly impossible to steady himself. But he had to show her that strength that only he could show her.

"We've been through tougher battles than this. I'll only be a plane ride away and I'll send you letters."

Her lower lip quivered like that of a five year old just scolded.

"You're going to make me sing aren't you. Last time you started crying like that I couldn't talk for two days."

"Good than I'll know you won't meet anyone on the plane ride."

He laughed and led her to the boulder and sat her there.

"When you're down, and troubled and you need a helping hand and nothing oh nothing is going right. Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there. To brighten up even your darkest night."

He took her hand and continued.

"You just call out my name and you know wherever I am. I'll come running, oh yeah baby, to see you again. Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you got to do is call and I'll be there yeah yeah yeah. You've got a friend. If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds and that ole north wind should begin to blow. Keep your head together and call my name out loud. Soon I'll be knockin upon your door."

"You better sing it with me Clarisse."

"You just call out my name and you know wherever I am. I'll come runnin, oh yes I will, to see you again, winter, spring, summer or fall, all you gotta do is call and I'll be there yeah yeah yeah I will. Hey ain't it good to know that you've got a friend people can be so cold."

He lifted her chin as a tear start down her cheek and whispered the last parts.

"They'll hurt you and dessert you, they'll take your soul if you let them oh yeah, but don't you let them. You just call out my name and you know wherever I am, I'll come runnin, to see you again, oh baby don't ya know that winter, spring summer or fall, hey now all you got to do is call and Lord I'll be there yeah yeah yeah, you got a friend. You got a friend, Clarisse."

She moved to kiss him but he turned from her so she hit his cheek instead.

"I can't Clarisse. It will just make saying goodbye that much harder. Now smile for me, please. I can't remember you here in our spot with tears, I need to see that smile."

"I can't do it!"

"Here I want you to hang onto this."

Out of his pocket he took a ring. It was gold with a red ruby carnation inlaid with diamonds around it.

"This is a promise ring. I promise that this isn't the end. I promise that no matter where I am I will think of you and I promise that I will come running back if you need me. This ring belonged to my sister Elena. Her husband gave it to me when she died of leukemia last fall. I promised him I'd never lose it and I don't intend to. I'll send you a letter when I arrive. Take care of King Arthur for me." He said referring to his white horse.

He kissed her hand that clenched the ring and then he was gone on the back of his favorite horse and she vowed there and then she would cry no more. And that lasted for a full five minutes.


	2. Ch2: October Delivers

Dear Clarisse,

I hope this letter finds you well. I have arrived safely in Scotland and have already made a thorough sweep of the area. It's hard to forget that Henry is King Rupert's brother they could very well be twins. His wife Lady Angela is very kind and welcomed me warmly with pecan pie. I dare say she might give your Florence a run for the baker's money. Have you heard from Phillipe? I suspect having a thirteen year old keeps a man busy. If it isn't too much trouble can you go into my old apartment and retrieve my Robert Frost poems from the secret fireplace drawer. My father gave it to me when I was nine and I can't stand being here without both of my favorite things. Please take care your Majesty and write if time permits.

Best Wishes, Joseph

Dear Joseph,

I was happy to get your letter and glad you like Scotland. Henry and Angela are wonderful people and perhaps the only family of Rupert's that seem down to earth. I told Florence about the pie and she said those are fighting words. She's been baking pies for a week straight now. I dare say that the men love her little tantrum. Phillipe phoned this morning. He said Amelia is beautiful but she's terribly shy. She has a friend named Lily and she seems able to get her out of her shell. I am not surprised; he was that way at her age too. I think from twelve to fourteen he spoke a mere fifteen words and perhaps all the same day. How I thought Pierre would do well as king. He is the picture of his father. I found the book you asked for, though a little bit dusty it's in good shape. I will mail it with this letter. I also enclosed this black turtleneck. I remember how cold Scotland was in the winter. Charlotte told me to pass along that the Philligran Pirates are going to the championship this year and that Rogue City's Rhinos are not taking the ball to the hoop anymore. She asked me to remind you that even though you are there, the bet continues.. I asked her to elaborate on the terms and she declined. Would you enlighten me? I am off to walk Dasana, she will be having her puppies any day and I would like to keep a male. Maybe I will call him Joseph.

My Best to You,

Clarisse

P.S What is your other favorite thing?


	3. Ch3: November's Rollerblade Jumpshot

November 8th

Dear Clarisse,

How are you, my Queen? It's been an interesting two weeks. Lord Henry's nephew came to visit; he is ten. They convinced me to keep an eye on him. The trouble is the boy had just gotten roller blades for his birthday. Lady Angela thought it might be beneficial to keep up so she bought me a pair. It didn't go so bad the first day out, in fact I rather enjoyed it. The second day I decided to shoot some hoops at the park while Dennis played on the swings. The roller blades gave me speed, but unfortunately I forgot at one point I was wearing them. I went up for a slam dunk and to be honest, I was the one slammed and dunked into the pavement. My ball rolled away and Dennis went chasing after it. I took off after him and some guy on a bicycle ran me over. I have bruises all over my body. Dennis says I'm a hero. He never knew you could become a human BMX ramp.

Tell Charlotte that I have a second half baseball team and I wouldn't dream of welching on the bet. My apologies madam but I cannot divulge the terms of our bet. And I hope to win so hopefully I will be rewarded.

Thank you for the turtleneck it fits perfectly and covers my bruises well. Lady Angela sends her regards and hopes you can visit soon. I will close now as I need to soak in a nice hot bath. Thank God Dennis goes home tomorrow. I am fond of him but my body is getting too much of a workout. I have enclosed this carnation that I delicately pressed. I hope it will be a welcome addition to your scrapbook.

Yours Truly, Joseph (Roller Blade jumpshot king)

P.S. My other favorite thing? You of course!

November 19th

Dear Joseph,

I must apologize but I had to share your letter with Charlotte. She and I laughed till we cried. I am sorry that it was at your expense but since you are so good at basketball, we had a great time imagining you doing that on roller blades. Hope the bruises didn't make it to that handsome face. Charlotte says she will pay you money to show her your skills when you come back for a visit. I hope the bath helped. I rather enjoy bubbles in my bath but perhaps you are too manly for such a gentle pleasure.

You won't tell me the terms of the bet and neither will she. I can only guess that it involves something of an insulting nature so I will just hope that the two of you will not kill each other. By the way I rather think that my Mertz Macos will beat both the Pirates and the Rhinos and I am willing to take you both on.

Thank you for the lovely red carnation I just began a new scrapbook and it fits perfectly on the front page. I wish Rupert would take away the roses and plant these instead. I've never like roses that much. This is also the reason I love this ring so much. I told Rupert that it was a gift from Pierre.

I will close now as well. I am driving into Philligran with Charlotte to pick out some new linens for Thanksgiving. It will be strange not having you here. But I promise to fill you in on all the mayhem.

Best Wishes, Clarisse

P.S. What a lovely thing to say. You are my favorite thing too. I hope you miss me.


	4. Ch4: December For the Love of Pookie

December 1st

Greetings Clarisse,

The bruises finally healed just in time for Dennis to visit for Thanksgiving. Apparently I was a bad influence on the boy. He attempted to ramp off the slide in the park back home and he broke his arm. His mother took away his roller blades. Thankfully he is now into board games. I taught him chess and he was actually getting good by the time he left yesterday.

I have some wonderful news. Lady Angela and I are coming for Christmas. Lord Henry will be stuck in the Bahamas until the day after Christmas so Lady Angela wants to come visit you. Please don't tell her I told you. We should be there by December 23rd. This will. Of course, be just in time to watch Charlotte. Last year she got a little too carried away with your cousin Sven's butterscotch eggnogs.

How do you like Mark? Is he observant and reliable? I wanted only the best to protect you. He came highly recommended from Lord Palimore's court.

The Macos? Oh my dear Clarisse, the only thing tough about them is their name. You'd think that a team named after a deadly shark would at least be fierce on the court. But just the same I know you are a fierce competitor, state your terms madam.

I'm sorry you had to lie about the ring. I admit I didn't consider consequences when I gave it to you. However it's the perfect adornment for your lovely hand and if I were there I would kiss it. Well I better go. Hope to see you soon.

Sincerely, Joseph

P.S. My heart cries out your name everytime I think of you. Do you miss me?

December 11th

Dearest Joseph,

I was thrilled to hear you are coming home for a visit. Lady Angela hasn't spoken to me about her visit yet but I am awaiting her call. You can be my escort to the Yule Ball as Rupert will be in France for the holidays. I see him so infrequently these days.

Thanksgiving was virtually a nightmare. Pookie dropped in at the last minute with his new beau. They were both wearing dresses that looked like something out of the Wizard of Oz. Florence was angry when she brought dessert to the table and the colors matched the dresses. I heard her lecturing Charlotte later about being given notice when Rupert's cousin was coming to dinner.

After dinner we had dancing and the only one to dance with was Lord Palimore who kept dozing off in the middle of Dean Martin's "It's Amore." I think I miss you interceding and coming to my rescue. They played "Some Enchanted Evening" and I dismissed myself. Rupert didn't seem to notice. He came to bed at 2:00am wishing to make love and I pretended to be asleep. I find it more difficult to be intimate with him these days. Oh sure he's handsome and a very sweet man but something keeps me from giving in. Any suggestions? You are afterall a man. I'm sure you aren't lacking any lovers there in Scotland.

Terms of the bet? Ok, how about if I win you have to give me that brown aviator jacket you favor? What will your terms be dear Joseph? And let's say neither of them have to win the championship, just whoever has more wins at the end of the season?

I didn't really lie to Rupert I told him that Pierre sent me a ring and he had. I just don't wear that one very often. He isn't very aware of things like that. By the way I like the newest carnation you sent. It amazes me how the flower is pressed and yet is so vivid with color. And maybe I wouldn't let you kiss my hand. Hmm we'll have to think about that one.

Love, Clarisse

P.S. I miss you like Ingrid Berman missed Humphrey Bogart in Casa Blanca. If for just one kiss….meaning the movie…you know what I mean.


	5. Ch5: January's Jealousy

December 22nd

Dear Clarisse.

This is a quick note to say that I will not be coming for Christmas. Lord Henry decided he needs Lady Angela in the Bahamas with them. As head of security I have to be with them. I hope this letter reaches you in time. I am so sorry I was looking forward to seeing you. I have to make this short because we are leaving in a few hours. Merry Christmas Clarisse.

Joseph

P.S. Save a kiss under the mistletoe

January 5th

Joseph,

How was your trip to the Bahamas? I'm sure it was just the kind of thing a man like you would enjoy. The women that shamelessly parade around in their bathing suits; probably fawning all over you. I'm sure that was a much better way to spend Christmas than being here with Charlotte and I. No matter we made it through. I'm sure your job entails you to be very busy so if you can't write to us that will fine. Rupert and I made love all of Christmas weekend, it was grand. I guess it was probably best you weren't here anyway because we'd have been too busy to visit with you. Have a nice new year Joseph, hope you find a nice woman to keep you warm.

Signed, Queen Clarisse

P.S I hardly remember to miss you any longer

January 15th

Clarisse,

I tried not to read too much into your letter but it occurs to me that you are angry with me. If I said the Bahamas were miserable I'd be lying to you, still the only reason for my sleepless nights then was the fact that I couldn't dance with you at the Yule Ball. Your comment about women fawning all over me was a little harsh as well. You know I am not the type to take a casual lover because I am lonely. The term making love means that you love the person that you share intimacy with and I don't know how to have a casual fling. I'm glad that the King is back to fulfilling his husbandly duties. Had I been there I wouldn't have been seeking your company exclusively, I do have other friends in Genovia. I am not seeing anyone here in Scotland or anywhere else nor do I have any intention of it. However, Lady Angela has invited a few of the ladies from her Garden Club to visit perhaps I will get to know them better. In the meantime I hope you have a nice birthday party. You've suddenly given me a wonderful idea for mine.

Sincerely, Joseph

P.S. Who is it you're really mad at? Is it really him touching you in your mind?

January 26th

Joseph,

Yes I am angry with you! Don't tell me how restless you slept when you were in the Bahamas. I know Lady Angela very well and if you had told her you wanted to spend Christmas in Genovia she would've let you. This leads me to believe that you wanted to go. Well I'll tell you what Joseph; I hope you find someone else, than perhaps you can get over this sad little obsession with me. And don't insult my intelligence by telling me you have never taken a lover, what about Lady Sara three years ago. If I remember correctly I walked around the corner to find you two kissing in the pool. So will now impress upon me that you were in love with her? You might be disciplined, and devoted to your job but you are still a man.

So why don't you find a woman in Angela's garden party. In fact why don't you have your way with all of them. I don't care what you do! All I've ever tried to be was your friend and you've shown me how much that's gotten me. Happy Birthday indeed! Carrying on like a drunken rooster for yours no doubt.

Signed, The Queen

P.S. I have no reason to be angry with anyone but you. It doesn't matter who I make love to in my mind. Rest assured that it is no longer you!


	6. Ch6: February's Forgiveness

Feb 8th

Dear Clarisse,

This has gone on far enough. I realize that you wanted me there for Christmas but Lady Angela is worried about her husband. There has been talk in Scotland of terrorist activities and it isn't a good time for them to be without their head of security. If this group's liaisons are correct, King Rupert and yourself could fall into danger too. I'm not going to play childish games about something that you know deep down isn't true.

As for Lady Sara I admit to kissing her and I admit that it was excessive amounts of alcohol. But when I saw the look on your face when you walked away, I walked her to her room and I went home. Believe it or not it's up to you. If you haven't figured out how important you are to me by now, then I simply cannot behead this dragon.

I spent my birthday on the beach. I rented a small cottage for the weekend and I stayed there…ALONE. I read, ran on the beach, and at night I sat there watching the tide come in wondering how you could think such unworthy thoughts of me. My dear I ask you to reconsider this jealousy of me. I am still the one that would die for and I'm still the one that comes dangerously close to leaving my command with Lord Henry to be near you. We've been the best of friends for so long now. If I wanted to be with someone I would've done so in Genovia. I wouldn't have to come all the way to Glasgow.

Dennis is into drawing these days so in teaching him how to draw horses and bridges; I reignited my passion for it. While on the beach I drew this portrait of you sitting on that rock by the falls. I had it matted and framed in town. This is my fondest memory of you. Perhaps it will make a fine birthday present to you. In addition a poem to make you smile for valentine's day.

Warmest Regards,

Joseph

P.S. It's not the physical side of wanting you that I dream of. Only the thought of lying next to you listening to you sleep.

Feb 15th

Dear Joseph,

Oh please forgive me for being a monster. I was having a tough time last month. Rupert was never here for Christmas. Charlotte was gone all month visiting her sick grandmother. Phillipe promised to come home for a visit and at the last minute cancelled. Dasana had her puppies and died that evening. I keep staring at her empty bed where she used to sleep. All but two of the puppies died, I have kept them both. I named one puppy Maurice, and let charlotte have the other, she named the girl iris. Then you didn't come to visit it was the icing on the cake. I was alone for my birthday and it was lonely and miserable. But then your letter came along with this beautiful portrait and the poem ended whatever anger I had left. I've cried for three days. I was lying when I told you I didn't miss you. I'm starting to hate Rupert. He is never here anymore and I find that I have to do all his work and responsibilities and he sent you away. I have no one now. Thanks goodness for charlotte. She puts up with all my crankiness and never complains. Yesterday I was almost tempted to fly to san Francisco and see my granddaughter. It isn't fair, I may not be the perfect grandmother but I do want to know Amelia.

Please accept my apologies. And I can appreciate you protecting Henry and Angela. There has been talk in parliament about a possible invasion. If they take England and Scotland, Genovia will be next. Please be safe. I'd never be able to live without you. I hope you like these presents for your birthday. I had bought them in November when charlotte and I went to buy new linens. Oh by the way you have not named your stakes In our bet. Mertz won again last night. The rhinos have to play the jasper juggernauts tonight, they're a hard team to defeat.

Always, Clarisse

p.s. I often dream of you sleeping next to me. It's the only thing that makes me feel safe without you.


	7. Ch7: March Lucky Leather

March 8th

Dear Clarisse,

I am standing here in awe writing you this letter. I can't believe you bought me this black leather jacket. I've ridden motorcycles since I was in high school but never could I have afforded such an accessory. It fits me perfectly and I start to wonder if you can get intoxicated but your own jacket. I've had many wonderful gifts in my life but nothing as nice as this. I will wear it everyday, perhaps even in the heat of the summer. I also loved the sunglasses. I have to ask though, what is your obsession with black? I now suddenly realize that everything I wear lately is black. Well it is a slimming color!

I have to tell you that you got me in trouble with Dennis. He, by the way is living here full time until his mother and father come back from Paris. Anyway, he found the gorilla iron-clad in red boxer shorts and his little leather jacket, oh and by the way the little devil horns were a nice touch, under my blankets when he came to wake me up. Ever since then he has teased me about sleeping with a stuffed animal. What can I say; from your hands to my bed?

A little worried about the activity moving into England. I'm not so sure that Scotland Yard has the manpower to ward off terrorists. All I can say is keep your eyes open and your beautiful ears well tuned-in.

I forgive you for your previous letters. There isn't any anger that you had towards me that I hadn't already had towards myself. I missed dancing with you.

I'm sorry to hear about Dasana. She was a great dog for being spoiled like she was. I hope Maurice will live up to her standards.

Hmm, my stakes in the bet? Ok I will give you my brown aviator jacket if you win, if I win you send me a picture of you in that blue cotton dress that Charlotte bought you last year. And when I come to visit you have to be my servant for one full day.

Lastly, before I close this letter to you; I wanted to tell you that you are a wonderful mother and therefore you will be an amazing grandmother. If Phillipe won't bring Amelia to you than you should go to her.

By the way the Rhino's won last night and this afternoon. They're only one game behind the Pirates and two ahead of your Macos. You and Charlotte are going to be my slaves. I can't wait.

Love, Joseph

P.S. Under the moonlight and the stars I dream I have you in my arms. I hold you close, I kiss your brow, and wish I could be holding you right now.

March 14th

Greetings Dear Joseph,

I was very to hear that you liked the jacket. Charlotte was my culprit, she had you measured when you wore the tux to Valentine's Day Ball last year. She said she knew they'd come in handy and so they did.

Why did I choose black? Isn't in obvious? Black is mysterious and somewhat, well sensual I guess. No reason I guess pure coincidence. I will await a photo of you all dressed up. And indeed you don't need to look slimming; any of that and it will hide your muscles, which would be a terrible waste.

I found it rather humorous about young Dennis. Grown men don't typically sleep with stuffed animals but your reasons were very sweet. It's much harder to cling to the portrait you made me. I hung it up in my private makeup parlor where no man enters. It makes me smile as I put on my makeup.

I overheard Rupert telling Shades (that is what Mark head of security likes to be called) that if his contact in Russia doesn't come through soon, Genovia will be threatened by invasion long before England, Scotland or Ireland. I pray this won't happen. Genovia's been a peaceful country for fifty-three years. We aren't prepared for a battle. I will be your spy and keep a watchout.

Maurice is a cuddle pup always wanting to sleep on my lap. Pretty soon he will have to understand that he isn't a toy poodle. For now I like having a lapdog. We buried Dasana at the end of the rose garden. She always did like that spot in the shade.

I will agree to the terms of your bet and because you added the latter, I want to add that if I will you take me out dancing to a bar. Charlotte told me to tell you that she carries the whip and will be no one's slave. I agree with her but will still agree to your bet.

As for visiting Amelia, I am planning on it perhaps by the end of summer. Take her away from the pressures of high school. Her mother seems reasonable; perhaps I will contact her first. Joseph you are always so encouraging and I adore you for it. I am off to watch the Macos play. They are undefeated against the Hermise Hornets. Watch out for leprechauns during St. Patrick's Day. If you were here I'd be tempted not to wear green.

Love, Clarisse

P.S. You are the dark knight of my heart. Dashing in black and seated on a white horse named King Arthur


	8. Ch8: April Roller Coaster Tidings

April 5th

Dear Clarisse,

The luck of the Irish was not with me this past weekend. Lord Henry took me, and a good number of his friends out on the town for St. Patrick's Day. Oddly enough, I was the only one sober at the end.

While trying to usher Henry out the door, a woman came up on me from behind. She said I wasn't wearing green and then she pinched my rear end. I took it in stride because she had drunk a little too much. Unfortunately so had her boyfriend. He decided he wanted to plant his boot in the same spot she had pinched me. Now you might find this hard to believe, but there is no rationalizing with a six foot six man who could've eaten a blue whale for breakfast. I've out-maneuvered guys like that playing basketball and I would've done just that, but Simon who is Lord Henry's best friend, decided to teach this guy a lesson. As I cut through to keep both of the drunken fools from going at it, the big guy's fist met with my lip and Simon's met with my eye. Angela thought the story was worth telling you. She also printed this enclosed picture of my beat up face. You can see Dennis pointing at me and laughing. He said I must fight like a girl to take that kind of beating. I may never gain back my dignity.

Black is sensual? I had no idea and now it makes me wonder what kind of things you fantasize. I'm more into women in pink and purple. Lovely flesh tones and that stunning purple blouse that you wore to the Diplomat's dinner, definitely had me (heavy erase marks).

Now onto important business. Lord Henry has gotten word from his contact that this radical band of terrorists known as the Helios has crossed into Ireland. Genovia isn't in eminent danger but rest assured that the King is a very intelligent leader and you will be taken care of. I will be leaving at the end of the week to go with Lord Henry to Athens. I may be gone for a few weeks. So if you don't get a letter right away please do not be concerned.

Only 4 games left for all three teams. Charlotte's team had a bad night so my team's leading. Oh the victory!

I took Dennis to the amusement park in town over the weekend. We went on many of the rides and then he became fascinated with a particular roller coaster named the Viper. It has at least 6 drops and it does upside down. We rode it eleven times and I really felt close to him. I played basketball for prizes and won him a giant gorilla with boxing gloves. He named in Dallas. He's busy learning about the United States and he likes Texas the best. I have enclosed this stuffed bear that I won for you too. And the lobster is for Charlotte.

I am going to close this letter to you although I wish I could enclose myself to you. I will be missing you from Greece but I will write while I'm there if I can.

Love always, Joseph

P.S My body is here but I can't keep my heart from going there. The pain of missing you in greater than a knife to my flesh.

April 22nd

Dearest Joseph,

By the time you get this you will have had an adventure in Greece. I love the bear that you sent. I named him Joey and when Rupert is not home I cuddle with him. I had a dream about you last night. Lord Henry sent you back and you came riding across the ocean on a rather large white horse. You picked me up and we went riding into the sunset. I think I've been watching too many of your John Wayne movies.

Rupert was home until Tuesday and then he left for Athens as well. I imagine you will see him. He told me that Lord Klein was killed in Ireland. I feel a terrible sense of sadness. He was a wonderful man and so very kind. I am meeting with the diplomat's and the parliament's wives on Friday. We are going to have to be the guardian's of Genovia while the men are away. I feel we might be coming to a war if the Helios aren't stopped. I am unafraid to face it, I just don't want to lose good people.

Here's a bit of interesting news. Phillipe came to see me with Helen over the weekend. Unfortunately Amelia wasn't with them. I got the answers I was looking for. Helen and Phillipe have been separated for 12 years! Can you even fathom such a thing? He and Helen are getting a divorce and Phillipe is giving full custody of Mia, as he calls her, to Helen. Apparently he's been living in Canada for the last ten years and his father has been "king coaching" him from there. Amelia has no knowledge of her father because they don't want her raised as a royal. I am mystified by this! What pains me even more is that they don't want me to see her because they don't want her confused. Did I mention that this was an arranged marriage? I didn't sign up to be isolated from my family. I spoke to Rupert and he says that he did it with best interest to our son. Now tell me what that is supposed to mean?

Your talk of amusement parks was refreshing. I have never been to one. I watch television programs about roller coasters. I see people screaming their heads off. I wonder if I would be scared. There is one in Philligran. Maybe if you come to visit we could go together. I would love to meet Dennis. He sounds charming.

You have found my weakness for good looking men in black. You look like that man Shaft in your photo. Your poor body. I would offer to kiss and make them better but you'd have to be here.

I heard a rather interesting song yesterday and in closing would like to send it to you.

When I'm away from you

Well I can't stay still

My thoughts won't move

From the way I feel

It happens time and time again

And the circle never ends

When I'm away from you

Well it hurts to say

My senses gone so far away

I'm up all through the night

And I can't tell wrong from right

When I'm away from you

I see great big clouds

And the fog and rain

All the lonely crowds

They seem to be so blue

Every night I'm missing you

When I'm away from you

The sun don't shine

The moon don't come

The words don't rhyme

When I'm away from you

I can't let go and you know

Oh you know

It's all the things you do

That make life worth while

Like the way you talk

And the way you smile

It's all the things you do

Keep me hanging on and

You know, don't you know

When I'm away from you

Well, the wine won't flow

The tides don't turn

And the wind don't blow

I'm up all through the night

And I can't tell wrong from right

When I'm away from you

The sun don't shine

The moon don't come

The words don't rhyme

When I'm away from you

I can't let go and you know

Oh you know

It's all the things you do

That make life worth while

Like the way you talk

And the way you smile

It's all the things you do

Keep me hanging on and

You know, don't you know

This song reminds me of you. I miss you!

Love, Clarisse

P.S. The world cannot be right when we are forced to be apart in our hearts and our bodies. Something must change. We must see to it.


	9. Ch9: May, Bad News My Love

May 11th

My Dear Clarisse,

I am finally back from Paris. It was a last minute move as Athens has Helios activities. Paris is still neutral territory.

I have made a decision that I loathe that place. Why anyone would want to take his or her love there is beyond me. I assure you that I would not. The best thing it has to offer escargot, which for the price they ask for snails is outrageous. The women there are snobs and did I mention that after a man in a carriage tried to run me over, I fell into the fountain. Then the guards thought I was a deviant and tried to arrest me. If not for Lord Henry I'd be in that horrible city, soaked to the bone in jail.

I apologize for my rantings. Is the king all right? He left in a rush and he'd been quite pale for two days. Hope it was just a cold.

How are you? I thought of you everyday while I was in Paris and hoped that you were all right. In fact while I was there I saw a woman who had your lovely hair. I followed her for three blocks before she turned and I was sad that it wasn't you. I hope you kept busy.

I bought Dennis a replica of the Eiffel Tower. He said it was the greatest gift ever. I missed him too and sometimes feel like we are of one mind. We both have someone we miss more and more. Although his mother is kind, she isn't the type of woman that should raise a boy. I think in that she could take lessons from you.

I am shocked to hear of the news about Phillipe. He seemed like he was very much in love with the woman. There are times I don't understand the way royalty works but I guess that's why God made me defender of them rather then one of them.

I liked the song very much and have gone out to purchase the CD. Music expresses things the way we can't sometimes. I will try to have a new one for you by the time I write my next letter.

Shaft? Shaft was a black man Clarisse. Now you can dress me in all black, but I am Puerto Rican now and forever, and not even remotely dark. I think you better sick to John Wayne movies. In fact I think I might go watch McClintock now. Maureen O'Hara's character reminds me a lot of you and what I wouldn't give to do to you what John does to her at the end. Got to go my dear!

Best of my Love, Joseph

P.S. For you I'd swim that ocean and tame a wild stallion. Take you on my horse and you'd be forever mine.

May 22nd

Dear Joseph,

I send you this letter with a heavy heart. Rupert returned from Paris barely conscious. He was very sick and needed treatment. Shades rushed him to the hospital and found out that he could barely breathe and that his has lung cancer. They don't give him more than a few more months to live. The cancer is already spreading. He's already seen his advisors and made out his will. How can this be happening? He's only 57. I told him many times to quit smoking the cigars but he wouldn't listen. Oh Joseph I don't know how to do this job alone.

He's barely spoken to me since he's returned and I fear I don't know nearly as much as I ought to. Phillipe can't make it home for a few more weeks and Pierre will be here tomorrow. Why can't you be here right now? I need your strength. I'm terrified and I can't tell that to anyone.

Why is it I can tell you everything? I feel so guilty. How can I watch my husband die and still be in love with you? There I've said it. Maybe God is punishing me for loving you but I've tried so hard not to. I must make preparations and get everything figured out. I pray that you won't hate me for having these feelings.

Love, Clarisse.


	10. Ch10: June, Rebellious Heart

My Sweet Lady,

My heart and my love are with you. To hear that the king is terminally ill is indeed a tragedy. But what I find a worse tragedy is the doubt you have in yourself. There is no one more suited to follow in his footsteps than you. You have to believe that. You have a keen mind, a watchful eye, and a compassionate heart. All of those things are characteristics of a fine leader and a Queen. I have faith in you. Also you can lean on Charlotte. She cares very much for you and for Genovia. Give her more responsibility, she'd be happy for it.

You aren't being punished because you're a woman in love. No woman should be forced to marry outside of love. You bore him two sons and stood by him all these years. God himself couldn't ask for more.

I wondered if telling you this would put you under more stress. But I also know you well and if I don't tell you how I feel now you will torture yourself. I've had so many sleepless nights thinking about sharing a life with you. I think of what it would be like to hold your hand and walk by your side; to wake up next to you or share a kiss over the morning paper.

I remember the first time I saw you. You were clipping roses in the garden. We talked for a full hour before I knew you were the queen. You were so kind and beautiful, not to mention intriguing, and down-to-earth. By the time I knew who you were, it was too late for me. Clarisse, I want you to know, if you say the word I will leave Lord Henry and come home. I'll tuck you away in my arms and hold you until the hurt stops.

Love you Always, Joseph

Dear Sweet Joseph,

How can I feel punished when I have such a wonderful blessing in you? You'd think someone that has everything like me would be happy. I won't complain about the life I have or Rupert. Despite the loneliness I've felt lately, we've had some wonderful times. He is a fine man and I truly wished this stubborn heart loved him. But I look in your eyes and I see myself, not as a queen or a ruler, but young, free and even rebellious. You've always been honest with me even when it could have cost you your job. And as my head of security, I never for a moment felt insecure.

I can remember the first time I knew I loved you. We were all at the Genovian Guard Royal Conference, the year that you arrived. Everyone was debating matters of safety for the palace and Rupert of course was front and center. I remember you stood up, you looked Rupert in the eye and said "All this debate about security and forgive me your majesty but my job is to protect the throne. Since there are two seats upon that throne, I'd like to ask permission to get Queen Clarisse's thoughts on this matter." You were fearless. Not only did you gain the respect of Rupert, I knew I was in big trouble. To you I mattered. I was not a woman in the king's shadow. No one has ever seen me the way you do.

My love, I don't know when I will be able to write again. Pierre and I are taking Rupert to Switzerland. There is a hospital there that centers around cancer. It is highly recommended. Sebastian will take over duties while we are away and Charlotte will stay to help him. Next to you there is no man I trust more than him. We might be gone for a few months. I will keep Charlotte informed and she will notify you. I've enclosed this handkerchief. The lipstick is fresh as well as the tears. It's the closest thing I have to a kiss. Carry on my brave knight and perhaps fate will reunite us.

With all my heart, Clarisse


	11. Ch11: Nov Mysterious Letter

Nov 10th

Dear Joseph,

It seems an eternity since I've sat down to write you a letter. I suppose six months feels like forever when you are spending your life in a hospital. Charlotte said you haven't written to her since late September. I hope you're just busy with holiday shopping.

The doctors did all they could for Rupert. He's at home now and has only a few weeks to live. We've talked so much during our six months together. I am truly sad that the man I've been married to has so many stories that I've never known. He and I made our peace and he has every confidence in me as a ruler.

I won't have long to perform his duties. Phillipe will be coming home in January to be crowned. There is a strange sense of calm all over the palace. You, however, are still missing from the grounds. I could be selfish and ask for you to return, afterall I'm the queen, but I realize the Helios are still a threat. I won't be selfish. On another note, Rupert thought it a good idea for me to spend time with Angela but I will only come for a visit if you approve as well. He will not allow me to stay by his side as he dies. Rather, he has our son Pierre with him. I do hope all is well and I await your response on the trip.

Love, Clarisse

November 28th

Dear Clarisse,

I'm certain this letter from me rather than Joseph'll confuse you. However, I write to you in fear. Joe and Henry left for Athens three weeks ago. We were in contact with each other until a week and a half ago. Henry said he and Joe, along with a group of allies, were close to shutting down the main operation of the Helios. Three days ago I got a letter from Victor Jameson, he's Henry's contact in Scotland and a close friend. He said their group came under heavy fire. Henry and Joe were in the middle of it all. Victor managed to escape. When he returned later, all the bodies were gone but there was a lot of blood. Dennis's parents are also part of this allegiance. Clarisse I have no idea what to do. Henry's my world and I know how you and Joe feel about each other

Your son Phillipe has been heading up special operations for the last three years, that was until just recently. This is another family secret that we've used to cower behind. But I need Henry home safely. Please Clarisse if you hear anything, please contact me.

Best Wishes, Your Sister-in-law Angela


	12. Ch12: January Mercy falls away

**A great big thank you goes out to all of you that have reviewed and breathed life into this story. I promise the reunion is coming along with some fluff and humor. –Onyx**

A month and a half passed. Clarisse cried everyday and only Charlotte dared speak to her. As Joseph was her friend too, they served as each other's comfort.

Phillipe disappeared until Christmas when finally he called. He explained that the Helios had been brought down and that most of the followers were dead, jailed or disbanded and hiding.

He said there was no word from Joseph or Henry but he'd keep her posted on any developments. He hung up the phone promising to visit and told Clarisse how lucky he was to have her as his mother.

The New Year wouldn't have mercy on anyone, especially Clarisse. Good King Rupert died of lung cancer January 2nd. The funeral procession was nearly three miles long and the agony of not knowing Joseph's fate made for a very long day. Finally at dusk Rupert's body was sealed in the Rinaldi family Mausoleum. And with the sound of the door slamming shut on his body, Clarisse felt like her heart was sealed within it. Her husband was dead, the man she loved was missing, her son was two weeks from returning and not even sleep would be merciful to her.

A young boy approached her as she made her way to the carriage. He had a kind face but a sadness not unlike her own.

"Excuse me but are you Queen Clarisse?"

"I am and who are you young sir?"

"My name's Dennis. I'm a friend of Joey's."

"Dennis! Oh how wonderful! Are you here alone?" She asked looking around hopefully.

"Ms. Angela is waiting by the gates. I asked to speak to you."

"I see. I have heard many good things about you."

"So have I. Joey said you were prettier than a swan on a crystal blue lake. I think you are too and I like that you sparkle." He said referring to her dress.

"You are a sweet boy."

"Ms. Angela said she doesn't know when I will see my mom and dad again. And Joey said he might not come back to Scotland again."

Clarisse felt the lump in her throat.

"He asked me to give you this when I visited. It's the cross he wore around his neck. He said his grandpa gave it to him when he was as old as me. And here is a flower that I had to keep really safe."

She was touched by the child's devotion to Joseph. She tried hard to say thank you and smile but the tears overwhelmed her. Dennis began to cry too. Sinking to her knees in front of the Rinaldi remnants, Clarisse took the boy in her arms and they cried together.

It's often strange how blessings are given at rock bottom, and no one but Clarisse knew the brunt of that statement. Timing is everything and it was the day before her birthday.

"Your Majesty, there's a call coming in on your personal line. It's Amelia's mother, Helen."

"Clarisse?" The woman said before Clarisse could finish the word hello.

The choked back sobs left Clarisse fearing for the safety of the granddaughter she'd yet to meet.

"I-I oh God how do I tell you this?"

"Helen slow down. Did something happen to Amelia?"

"No. Oh Clarisse, it's Phillipe."

"Phillipe? He'll be here for his coronation tomorrow."

"Then you haven't heard? Phillipe was killed last night. The cops said it was a hit and run."

"Now wait a moment. I spoke to him last night. He was leaving his hotel room in Chicago. He said he was going to make a stop and then fly home."

"His last stop was supposed to be here in San Francisco. He asked to see Mia before he became king and it was impossible. I agreed and he was to take a limo here from the airport. The limo he was in was hit but a tractor-trailer trucker. It tore the back of the limo off. Phillipe died on impact. He had my name, address, and phone number in his pocket. An officer showed up three hours ago and I had to identify his body. Clarisse I am so very sorry. I wish I'd told him no."

The worst sound Charlotte had ever heard in her life was that night. Screams and groans came from the queen's suite. And there was Clarisse, lying on the floor, face down, and screaming "Oh God not my son," repeatedly. And Charlotte wondered then and there if all the secrets were worth while. Especially the one she carried.


	13. Ch13: Dream On

They had to sedate Clarisse, Shades carried her to her suite. Charlotte never left her side. Rupert's death, Joseph's disappearance, the visit from Dennis and then her son being killed, drained Clarisse to nearly nothing. She slept for three days, waking only to go to the bathroom and mutter a few words to Charlotte. She'd hold the bear Joseph bought her and cry until she was again asleep. Charlotte was battling her own demons and when Clarisse would fall asleep, she'd sit on the balcony overlooking the peaceful kingdom and cry too.

On the fourth day Clarisse woke to darkness. A full moon lit up the doorway from the balcony of her suite. She looked to the chair where Charlotte typically was and found it empty. But something was different about it right now. She stood up and walked to the balcony. That's when she heard the tender the snore. She lit a candle near her bed and moved slowly to the sofa. The long white cast was the first thing she saw, the black cutoff shorts and the black tank top came next and then the most beloved face silently sleeping on her other pillow. The sofa was shorter than its patron; still the slumber was peaceful.

"Oh, Joseph!" She choked on the lump that made its way to her throat.

"If I live to be a thousand, I will never hear a sweeter sound than my name on your lips." He said before opening his eyes.

She fell to her knees in front of him, laying her head on his chest, she sobbed with bitter sadness and relief. All the old feelings came back, the scent of him, the feel of his hand touching her face and the deep soothing voice that could pound through the strongest walls of sorrow. Her Joseph was home.

"What happened to your leg? Where have you been? Is Henry all right? How long have you been here? How long are you staying?"

"I got in about three hours ago. Please my darling, I want to tell you everything but I haven't slept in two days. Let me rest and I will tell you everything tomorrow. I promise."

"Well I suppose I cannot ask for more than that. But I do have a request. I want you off that sofa and in this bed next to me. I can't bare to be in there alone."

"All right but fair warning, Dennis says I talk about the queen in my sleep. I hope you don't mind."

"I think I can manage."

He used the crutches to get to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her. They lay facing each other and he had to touch every part of her face. Her lip trembled.

"I know." He whispered.

"Oh God Joseph my son is dead. He's really gone. I don't know what I'll do!"

Joseph pulled her into him and let her cry.

"We're gonna lay here tonight and sleep. And then one by one we'll put the pieces back together. I'm here to stay. You just hold on to me real tight and I'll make it safe again. Listen to this, I've been practicing it."

Lay your head down

On my shoulder

I won't let the night get colder

I'll protect you

I'll be keeping

Trouble far from

Where you're sleeping

"I like it already, go on."

Until you wake in the morning

You got the world in your sails

Dream on

Dream about the world

We're gonna leave it

One fine day

Dream on

Spend the night in heaven

I'll be here till I go away

Someday tomorrow we'll smile

But little girl in the meanwhile

Dream on

"I missed you singing to me."

You're a princess chains around you

I'm a hero who just found you

Till a brand new day must wake you

Let imagination take you

Go where the music is playing

I'll be along in awhile

Dream on

Dream about the world

We're gonna leave it

One fine day

Dream on

Spend the night in heaven

I'll be here till I go away

Dream on

He lay there singing long after she fell back asleep. He had to find everyway to give her comfort and security again but the words that his heart recalled and the words of another wrestled him like a gator after a duck. As much as he wanted to possess her heart and her attention, she had a long journey ahead. Whatever moves were made had to come directly from her. For now he would be her fortress of safety.

"Sweet dreams my love." He whispered before fading off to find his music.


	14. Ch14: Joseph's Story

When Joseph awoke the next morning, Clarisse was sitting up in bed beside him. Her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose and a notebook in hand.

"Good Morning." He said pulling himself up. His chest was bare and he looked silently around him.

"When I awoke you were having a bad dream and your shirt was sweaty and twisted around you. I helped you out of it."

"That happens a lot lately but thank you. What are you up to?"

"I'm making arrangements. Phillipe's body arrived yesterday and the funeral will be held on Friday. I spoke to Amelia's mother this morning and I'll be flying out to San Francisco in the coming weeks. My granddaughter, who was cut off from her royal family, is now the only heir to the throne. When will your cast be removed?"

"Two weeks."

"Good that gives me enough time for everything. We'll leave in four weeks. I plan on taking you and Charlotte only. Sebastian will arrive shortly after that. Now, no more secrets because now I need to know where that scar in your chest came from.. I want to know all that has happened."

She picked up the phone and a minute later Charlotte entered the suite. She blushed when she realized they were in bed together and Joe was shirtless. But she was happy that he'd arrived to save her.

He took Clarisse's hand in his and began the story.

"Henry and I went to Athens almost two months ago. Thanks to some good leads, we found ourselves in the midst of the Helios. I was able to speak fast enough and got us accepted into the group. Juan Carlo Fiero was second arms man to the Helios leader Isidro Diaz. What we learned too late was Fiero was setting us up for ambush. We were told to meet on the dock in Port Santopolous and my instincts knew there'd be trouble. But Henry wanted to take down Fiero and Diaz and wouldn't let us retreat. A lot of Fiero's men were there but they looked as clueless as we were. I was shocked that Diaz showed down on the dock. A few of his bodyguards killed two of our guys, including Dennis's father and then shot four of his own guys. Nobody knew in whom they were fighting. It turned chaotic as everyone began to fire on everyone else. My main priority was to get Henry out. But then Olivia, Dennis's mother was screaming for her husband Eric. She took off after him even though he was dead. She never saw the gun that shot her. Henry and I were nearly in the clear. And then all of a sudden an earth shattering pain hit my knee and I went down, catching two more bullets in my back. I was lucky though they missed my spine. I looked around and Henry wasn't there. I pulled myself up and went looking for him. The next bullet hit me right here in the chest and I was gone. I awoke two weeks later in a hospital. The doctors said I nearly died twice on the operating table but they said I kept groaning your name Clarisse. No one knew of Henry or Jameson."

"Jameson escaped. He contacted Angela and said you and Henry has disappeared. He thought you were both dead and carried off with the other casualties." Said Clarisse

"He had to have known where I was. The doctor said it was the name of the guy that brought me in."

"It wasn't Jameson, Joe. It was Phillipe." Charlotte said sadly.

Both Clarisse and Joseph looked at her stunned.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. Phillipe needed a contact he could entrust with everything. Helen was too obvious as were you and Pierre."

"You knew he was a Santha Sequester and didn't tell me?" She said still shocked.

"It's worse than that. I knew Joseph was alive and where he was because Phillipe was the one that got him out of the shootout."

"Why would he risk his life for Joseph? His crown was at stake!" She could feel herself getting angry.

"He said being the king of Genovia was important but as the king you couldn't battle to make a difference. You only signed orders. He loved being the leader of the Sequesters just as Joe did. But his reason for saving him was all about you."

"Me?"

"He realized so long ago that you and Joseph were in love. He loved his father but you were his world. He called me before he went to the dock and told me that if he had to die to save Joe he would. That you could live without a son but never without the other piece of your heart." She said trembling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clarisse said softening at the woman's tears.

"Phillipe said Joe was in such bad shape when he got him to the hospital that he might not make it. He said if Joe died you were better off not knowing because all your hope would be lost. I'm so sorry it was torturing me not to tell you but I'd never betrayed your son and I couldn't then either."

Clarisse sat there staring at the woman she'd trusted with almost everything. She thought back on all the times she'd been mislead that past year and how in the dark she really was. She looked at Joseph who'd remained silent through the entire story.

"Say something, please." She said gently to him.

"I have the words to speak. Do you realize everything that's happened this past year and everyone involved has been fighting just because we love each other? Here I thought it was just you and I in this. How could I be anything but happy?"

She leaned into him and the kiss reignited a flame that had them wrapped up in each other and nearly forgetting Charlotte's presence. They laughed as they pulled apart.

"Charlotte I think we're in agreement that you did what was right. Thank you for being a confidant to my son and for bringing Joseph back to me. I really do need him."

"Well all right." He said with a wink.

"Good heavens I was so worried about you that I never asked about Henry."

"Henry's a clever guy. He convinced Fiero that he was there to protect him and Diaz. Actually I think it was more that he had one of the only cars with four good tires on it. Henry took Fiero and Diaz into his own ambush and our second battalion blew up the car. To hear Henry tell it you'd think he turned into Houdini. He claims to have jumped from the driver's seat just as the car exploded. After that they took him to a bunker to make sure he stayed out of harm's way. He made it back to Scotland last night and sent me to you with his blessing."

Clarisse sat quietly for a moment. "It wasn't an accident then, Phillipe was murdered. Tell me the truth."

"We believe so. Fiero's brother had escaped and our contacts saw him in the States. Phillipe was on his way to get Helen and Amelia and transport them here to ensure their safety." Charlotte said sadly.

"I want your word that neither of you will speak of Phillipe's other life outside of this room. I don't want Amelia to have to fear for her life before she even knows she has one. Phillipe's death will be as it is now, a terrible accident."

"As you wish." Joe said and Charlotte agreed with a nod of her head.

"He died a brave man and I am happy to hear that he was a king at heart and saved Genovia from a worse fate. But I never really knew my son and for that I may never forgive myself for."

And again she cried on Joe's shoulder.

The funeral brought everyone from Genovia and friends from all over the world. It touched Clarisse's heart to see how many people really loved the man that would never be king.

Angela, Henry and Dennis arrived on the scene. Henry followed Dennis with his hand on Dennis's shoulder. The young boy looked sad again and it suddenly occurred to her that she too had suffered the same sadness. Missing Joseph was more than emotion it was a crippling effect.

The boy gazed at the small duck pond in the cemetery until he was tapped on the shoulder. It was no surprise to her that Dennis began to cry at the sight of Joseph. The surprise came when Joe began to cry into the boy's shoulder. Only then did she realize that being away from the boy was like leaving his own son.

"My mom and dad are dead, Joey. I miss them and I thought you were dead too. Where did you go?"

"To save the queen just like in the story I told you. But I missed you so much and look what I brought you."

He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and produced a black Trojan horse.

"This is a Trojan horse from Greece. If you open it like this, you see there, it has little soldiers in it."

"I love it! Ms. Angela look what Joey gave me!"

"Hey Dennis, did you teach Margaret to play chess?"

"She said it wasn't as fun as checkers because you can't do double jumps. I don't like girls, they're weird."

Joe eyes Clarisse.

"Someday you will. And she will teach you more than checkers."

All he could do was wink at Clarisse. He had to restrain himself from fussing over her in public. But he didn't care, he was home with her and she needed him there.

Four Weeks Later…..

"Your majesty? Why are you blushing like that? Charlotte asked stepping through the gate that led to the swimming pool.

Joseph was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Winning this bet was the best thing I've ever won! Maybe next year you should pick a basketball team that can play."

"Oh hush! I made a simple error in what I thought you said. I do take bets seriously. I just thought it was a test." Clarisse said shyly.

Joseph remained silent for a moment and then lost it all over again.

"I asked her to help me make it into the hot tub. I'm still getting used to be without the cast. And she thought I asked her-."

"Don't you dare!" She yelled at him.

"Well judging by the fact that she's in a bathrobe, I'd say she thought you told her to get naked in the hot tub or else she tried to help you get naked."

"Both actually." Joe said barely able to breathe.

"Might I remind you of what our bet consisted of Joe? And I believe you lost." Charlotte teased.

"You don't expect me to go through with it after all this. That was a plan of another kind." He said worried.

"As the queen's assistant I have to ensure that you are what's right for her. So yes I intend to collect on my bet here and now."

Joe looked at Clarisse apologetically. Then he took Charlotte in his arms and kissed her like nobody's business. The kiss broke quickly because as he turned his back on Clarisse, she lunged toward him and swiftly pulled his trunks down to his ankles. Charlotte laughed hysterically and she and the queen high-fived.

"I love teamwork!" Clarisse said watching Joseph scramble with his shorts.

"Now that you got a show let me help you cool down." He said inching toward Clarisse.

"You wouldn't dare! I can have you arrested." She giggled moving away from him.

"Throw away the key then." And with that he wrapped an arm around her waist and both of them landed with a splash into the pool. Charlotte moved to watch from the bushes.

"Oh you are terrible!" She said with a laugh.

"Me? You started it."

"Oh indeed. Charlotte gave in and told me your stakes on the bet. It was a fair bit of revenge but rest assured my Macos will win next year."

"Kiss the championship goodbye."

"I'd rather kiss something else."

She gently bit his lip and he moved slightly over her to control the kisses. She couldn't help her reactions, tiny moans cried out from her throat. He pulled her under the water and never lost her lips. When they surfaced they were breathless.

"Oh dear, security will have a field day with this footage."

"Did I mention that camera mysteriously stopped working last week? I had a hunch you might like a dip in the pool."

"Oh how wonderful."

They moved from the pool to the hot tub. He sat on the step and she laid with her back against him.

"Are you nervous about Wednesday, my dear?"

"A queen is never nervous, but Clarisse is terrified." She admitted.

"Amelia will love you. You're about to give her the winning lottery ticket. What young girl ever gets that?"

"I hope so but just the same I'm glad you and Charlotte will be there. Hey where is Charlotte?"

"Watching us from behind the bushes." He whispered.

"Good let's give her a show."

Charlotte giggled and blushed before leaving the two to their love fest.

The next day they were on their way to tell Amelia she was heir to the thrown and Genovia would forever be changed


	15. Ch15: Mia and the Missing Letter

"So you see Mia, fairy tales take time to carve out. Joseph and I spent that entire year apart. It was one of the worst times in our lives, but it was also the glue that sealed our love."

"Thank you both so much for letting me read these letters and for telling me the story. I can't believe you had to go through so many years and rough times to be together."

"Oh there wasn't any doubt in my heart that we'd be together. We had to simply weather the storms. By all rights, I should've died from being shot the way I was, but my love for her was too strong to let go."

"So Mia, are you going to give Nikolas the chance to make everything right? After all he had to wait through your almost marriage to Andrew."

"Yes and I checked out his story. Nikolas was in Philligran when Lady Amy said he was at her house. I confronted her and she admitted she was jealous of you. The story was made up." Joe said.

"Then why didn't you tell me that to begin with?"

"Because we wanted you to what real love means. If you and Nikolas love each other, you can trust each other."

"I do Grandma and thank you."

"Good then we'll see you at the church in the morning. Joseph will be up early to go and get Dennis from the airport."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him. Is that why you wouldn't let me call you Joey when I met you?"

"Yes. Dennis had been gone with Angela and Henry for two months when I met you. I was missing him terribly, but then I met you and I had not only a son in Scotland by a brand new granddaughter."

Mia said her goodbyes and left to find Nikolas. Clarisse watched from the window of their cottage as the Mustang pulled away. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"My love, I enjoyed telling Amelia that story but I want to ask you something?"

"Anything for you, sweet Clarisse."

"Why did it take you almost six years to propose when you returned home?"

"I had a duty to another. Wait here I'll be right back."

He walked into their room and returned with an old envelope. She recognized the handwriting immediately.

"Read this."

_Greetings Joe,_

_I write this letter to you as I lay here dying. In a few months time I'll be resting in the Rinaldi family mausoleum and will no longer care about Genovia. Clarisse is taking me to Switzerland even though I have a terminable illness. I want to give her some hope even when there is none. I'm writing to you to make a confession. I know you and Clarisse are in love Joe and it is with a heavy heart that I tell you what I've done._

_I knew at the Genovian Independence Day ball the second year you were employed here, that you'd fallen in love. There was no denying the looks that passed between you. Rest assured that I trust the both of you implicitly and I know I had a faithful wife. I wasn't angry because I knew Clarisse had no choice in marrying me and she never let emotions cloud her judgment._

_Oh, but then there came Charlotte. She's the sweetest, most tender woman I've encountered. I fell in love with her and mistakenly told her of my affections. She on the other hand was in love with my son. It sounds like one of those American daytime shows. _

_I was angry though. I felt as though I could conquer the world but not a single woman. One morning I was standing on the balcony of my suite and saw you and Clarisse in the garden. She was so at ease with you. It made my blood boil. I almost hated you. Then two days later the attempt was made on Henry's life and I had a way to get rid of you._

_I regret my choice now. Clarisse needed someone with her this past year and I sent you away. But I cannot go back on a mistake I made except to ask you to listen to the words of your dying king._

_I want you to marry Clarisse when I'm gone. I know you will love and protect her. I also know you'll respect her enough not to try and take over. She'll lead Genovia the way it should be until Phillipe becomes king._

_I hold you in highest regard Joe. I never worried about my life or the life of my family when you were there. You are no one's servant sir. You are my loyal friend. Take good care of Clarisse._

Signed, King Rupert 

"I never saw this. Why did you hide it?" She asked.

"Because you might've married me because of his dying wishes. I loved you too much to be your duty. I wanted you to marry me because you wanted to, not someone else."

"And I did want it. If you'd been around when I was promised to him, I wouldn't have married him."

"Well my wonderful and beautiful queen of my heart, Mia is going to get married tomorrow and the weather looks fine. Why don't we saddle up King Arthur and ride down on the beach. We could lay in the sand and give the seagulls a show."

"Take me away noble knight." She laughed when he picked her up and carried her to the stable.

Somewhere down on the beach the gulls still talk about what they saw on the beach that night.

Nikolas was happy to see Mia drive up. He ran outside and took her in his arms kissing her over and over.

"What made you decide to still marry me?"

"Come inside and let me tell you a story that bares repeating."


	16. Ch16: Epilogue

I got a few inquiries about what happened to little Dennis so I added on this epilogue. Thank you for all your kind reviews and all the encouragement. I dedicate this story to Ladykestral, Deliliah, CaptainWeirdo, Sue and all of you other Joe/Clarisse lovers out there! Thanks for reading! –Onyx

Henry and Angela stayed in Scotland but visited Genovia often. They were able to officially adopt Dennis as his parents died in what was later called "The Satopolous Slaughter"

Mia and Nikolas married and the following January right in the middle of Joe and Clarisse's birthdays, Mia gave birth the twin boys. She named them Joseph Phillipe and Dennis Rupert Henry. A year later Charlotte Clair was born.

Charlotte entered parliament and worked closely with Sebastian's brother Thomas to recruit men and women in the royal navy and the no longer secret Santha Sequesters. She and Thomas married soon after and she gave birth to Philecia Amelia Clarisse.

Dennis finished high school in Genovia and opened a toy store in Philligran named "Joey's Jumpshot Collectibles. He had a keen mind for invention. Among his designs were rollerblades with distractible wheels and chessboards that combined checkers with stackable chess pieces. He named this invention Margaret's Madness. Joe bought every new invention that Dennis made. This made his three grandchildren happy. Dennis would eventually pass on the shop to his son Joe.

Clarisse and Joe lived out their fairytale and to this day the heirs of Genovia pass down the Carnation Letters from generation to generation. Parts of them were written in the Genovian book of Romantic Literature and the love story of Joseph and Clarisse would become legendary in the hearts and minds of everyone that reads about them.

THE END


End file.
